TV TIME!
by GothicWolf
Summary: Harry, Draco and Hermione get hit with a TV. Their brains go funny. Fred and George try to fix it. Please read
1. It started like this

Harry was walking around in a circle when the fireplace turned into a TV.  
  
Draco: "What's that thing?"  
  
Hermione: "You do this with it!*hits him over head with the TV*"  
  
Draco: "Oggesdschnorkey!"  
  
Harry: "Let me try that Hermione!"  
  
Hermione: * hands to him*  
  
Harry: * hits self * "Look at the pretty birdies!"  
  
Hermione: * shrug , hits self* "What birdies? I see pink polka dots!"  
  
Fred: "Uh-oh. We better make them better."  
  
George: "Right. * bell rings* Do that later, it's lunchtime now!"  
  
*Later *  
  
George: "Right! Now that we've eaten lunch we had better look for a way to help these people."  
  
Fred: * thinks * "How?"  
  
George: * takes out a phone book * "Hmm.Here! It says:  
  
Have you or someone else slapped three friends, one of them being a famous lunatic, with a TV? Causing them to loose their minds? Well then, if you want it fixed call: 1800-I-JUST-SLAPPED-MY-FRIEND-WITH-A-TV-AND-NEED-SOMEONE-TO-FIX-IT Yes my friends , that number is: 1800-I-JUST-SLAPPED-MY-FREIND-WITH-A-TV-AND-NEED-SOMEONE-TO-FIX-IT Or visit: WWW.I/WAS/STUPID/ENOUGH/TO/SLAP/MY/FRIEND/WITH/A/TV.ORG Or: WWW.MY/TEACHER/IS/FAT/AND/UGLY.NET Or:  
  
WWW.THIS/IS/STARTING/TO/GET/RIDICULOUS.COM  
  
Or: WWW.HOW/MANY/WEBSITES/DO/YOU/PEOPLE/NEED.NET Or: WWW.THIS/IS/THE/LAST/ONE.ORG. Or: WWW.HA/HA/WE/LIED.COM And one of our trained professionals will come and fix the problem(actually, it's more likely that we'll send you an evil nutter who will hit himself with the TV and run around screaming that your mother married Frodo Baggins)  
  
Fred: * sarcastic * "That sounds promising."  
  
George: * already going on site and calling number * "I know! Hey how about this guy?"  
  
Fred: * reads the profile* "HEWHOMUSTNOTBENAMED. Been trying to kill a little boy since his downfall fourteen years ago. Erm.doesn't that sound kind of like You-Know-Who?"  
  
George: * clicks the I will take this person to help me button* "Nonsense!"  
  
*Package arrives *  
  
Harry: *runs over * "Wheee! It's here! It's here!"  
  
Fred: * looks at the box * "What?"  
  
Hermione: * tears it open* "It."  
  
George: "What's it?"  
  
Harry: "That thing."  
  
Fred: "What's that thing?"  
  
Draco: "You know, it."  
  
Fred and George: "WHAT?!?"  
  
Harry: * sounds like preppy cheerleader * "Uh. You are like sooo not funny- "  
  
Hermione: * in your face person* "Acting like you don't know what we got in here *snaps fingers and moves head back and forth *  
  
Draco: *takes out a feather boa* "The costumes, dahling, the costumes."  
  
*Later*  
  
*Truck pulls up *  
  
Fred: "That must be Mr. HEWHOMUSTNOTBENAMED."  
  
Mr. HEWHOMUSTNOTBENAMED: *actually Voldemort in a pink fairy costume* "Hi! I'm, like, an evil dude who's, like, here to, like, hit myself with the, like, TV.like."  
  
Harry: * hands him the TV * "Knock yourself out, buddy!"  
  
Voldy: * does *  
  
Fred: * looks at George* "I told you he was Voldemort."  
  
George: "Why aren't we cringing in fear at the name?"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "Because I'm to lazy to write that out."  
  
George: "Who are you?"  
  
Harry: "I know! They're them!"  
  
Fred: "Who's them?"  
  
Draco: "That person."  
  
Fred: * groan* "Who is that person?"  
  
Hermione: "They."  
  
George: * annoyed* "Who is they?"  
  
Ron: "The narrator."  
  
Fred: "What are you doin' here?"  
  
Harry: "You ask to many questions."  
  
Hermione:*to Ron * "Want to hit yourself with a TV and loose the small brain that you have?"  
  
Ron: "Nah. I was just going to tell you that Dumbledore snuffed it."  
  
Draco: "Awe. We should give him a funeral."  
  
*Later*  
  
Fred: * looks at light pink and blue streamers* "Why am I reminded of a baby shower?"  
  
Hermione: "Who likes black? I mean, pink is so much more cheerful!" George: "But this is a funeral! F-u-n-e-r-a-l!"  
  
Fred: "And what's with the clowns and games?"  
  
Harry: "We're gonna put the FUN in FUNeral!"  
  
Hermione: "Where's Darcy?"  
  
Fred: "Who?"  
  
Harry: "Darcy! The little blonde boy!"  
  
George: "You mean Draco?"  
  
Draco: * runs in dressed like Arwen* "My name is Darcy! Call me Darcy!"  
  
Harry: * puts on a toilet costume* "Call me Potty-wee-potter!"  
  
Hermione: * puts on a ferret costume* "Call me Malfoy-the-amazing-bouncing- ferret-boy!"  
  
Fred: "Call me disturbed."  
  
George: "I'll just go with hoping I never see this again."  
  
Voldy: * walks in dressed like a sack of potatoes* "Call me Spud Boy! And watch this! *sets up a TV and replays the whole thing*  
  
*Next (I spilled orange juice on the 'later' card)  
  
Harry: * whispers to Fred* "Know what?"  
  
Fred: "What?"  
  
Harry: *still whispering*"You and George are going to *screams* NARRATE THE ADVENTURES OF SPUD BOY AND HIS FATHFUL COMPANIONS MALFOY-THE-AMAZING- BOUNCING-FERRET-BOY, POTTY-WEE-POTTER, AND DARCY-THE-RED-NECKED-BLUE- SPOTTED-CRANE!"  
  
George: "What about the narrator we have already?"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "Because you want to."  
  
George: "I do not!"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "The alternative is joining Spud Boy and his faithful companions Malfoy-the-amazing-bouncing- ferret-boy, Potty-wee-potter, and Darcy-the-red-necked-blue-spotted-crane as Georgie-the-toad-girl."  
  
George: "Fine."  
  
*Later(Yay! I got another 'later' card)*  
  
George-who-is-now-the-narrator: "We join our zeros as they skip down Diagon Alley."  
  
Potty-wee-potter: "Skippy, skippy, skippy!"  
  
Malfoy-the-amazing-bouncing-ferret-boy: "Du-dah, du-dah!"  
  
Darcy: "13 pirates sittin' in a tree. 13 pirates fell on me! *13 pirates fall on him*Ouch-ee! That hurt!"  
  
Spud boy: * heroic music* "Dah-da-da-da-da-da-dah!"  
  
Darcy: "14 pirates in range of gun fire! 14 pirates in danger that's dire! 14 pirates whittled down to threeeeeeee! Glad one of the 12 wasn't me!"  
  
Skippy the squirrel: "Eep-eep-eep!"  
  
Malfoy-the-amazing-bouncing-ferret-boy: "What is it, Skippy?"  
  
Skippy: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
  
Ron: * flushed Skippy down toilet* "Skippy go down de hole."  
  
All: "Skippy go down deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
"-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"  
  
*7 hours later*  
  
"-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"  
  
*sorry, the narrator can't count past 7*  
  
"-o."  
  
Fred: *stuffing face at a snack bar* "Bravo. Done yet?"  
  
Harry: "Yep."  
  
Draco: "I'm tired of being in a plotless story. Hey narrator, I got a nose to pick with you!"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "What?"  
  
Draco: "Give this story a plot or I'll-"  
  
Harry: "Tear down the door of snicker doodles!! Fight the flames of fair grounds! Bombard the buoys of plastic bottles! And steal everyone's left shoe."  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "Done yet?"  
  
Harry: "Yes."  
  
Draco: "Give the story a plot!"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "Fine. Draco, your sanity wasn't affected as badly as Harry's and Hermione's and Voldemort's, so I want you and Harry and George and Hermione and Voldemort and the evil butt- kicking tooth fairy to got to Mirkwood and jump in Mt. Doom."  
  
Draco: "Mt. Doom isn't in Mirkwood."  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "But the big evil spiders are."  
  
Draco: "So?"  
  
Harry: "So I can name one of them Fluffy and give it to Hagrid!"  
  
Hermione: "We are gathered here today to discuss the wonders of the-"  
  
Voldemort: "word 'oogeyschnorkenheimer'!"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "So what are you waiting for?"  
  
Draco: "What's an evil butt-kicking tooth fairy?"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "A tooth fairy."  
  
Draco: "Then what's with the evil butt-kicking part?"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "This is the tooth fairy that came to my neighborhood. If you don't give her a tooth, she'll take it by force." Evil butt-kicking tooth fairy: "Hello, I'm the evil butt-kicking tooth fairy."  
  
Sirius: "I object!"  
  
Everyone else: * stare*  
  
Sirius: * looks at script* "Oops, my bad. I'll be going now."  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "Wait! You can take the place of the evil butt kicking tooth fairy!"  
  
Sirius: *suspicious * "Why?"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "To hard to write evil butt kicking tooth fairy every 2 minutes. Actually, I'm just to lazy."  
  
Sirius: "Oh."  
  
Harry: * lunges at Sirius with a huge sword*  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-to-angry-to-try-to-sound-mysterious: * strikes Harry with lightning* "Don't try me Potted Plant!"  
  
Fred: "Why aren't I coming?"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "Think long and hard. Judging by what you've seen, do you really want to go?"  
  
Fred: ".....No......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! You guys have to go on an adventure!"  
  
Not-mysterious-voice-trying-to-sound-mysterious: "Actually, I just like George more so I want him to stay in the story. 


	2. And then it went like this

Everyone except Fred was walking to Mirkwood.  
  
Ron: "LOOK!"  
  
George: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ron: "The narrator told me to come here."  
  
Harry: "Hi Weasley the Weasel! I'm Potty-Wee-Potter!"  
  
Ron: "Riiiight, anyway, Fred's crying his eyes out saying no one likes him."  
  
George: "Angelina went to the ball with him!"  
  
Hermione: "She thought that was you."  
  
Draco: "What's that?" *pulls a lever *  
  
Lever: "Hahahahahahahahahah! You pulled me!"  
  
Trap door: "Whee! I'm open! Fall in!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Draco: *not even near the edge of the trap door* "Okay!" *jump in*  
  
George: "Great. Let's go."  
  
Sirius: "Where?"  
  
George: "To Lorien."  
  
Sirius: "Why?"  
  
George: "To get the new Good Charlotte CD."  
  
Sirius: "Cool."  
  
Ron: "Can I come?"  
  
George: *pushes him down into the trap door* "Yeeeeee-no."  
  
*In the trap door*  
  
Harry:"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHERE'S VOLDYMORT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Ron: *finally hit's the bottom of the bottomless pit* "Ow."  
  
Skippy-the-squirrel: "Eeep eep cheerp eerp erp perepp."  
  
Draco: "Isn't that irrelevant?"  
  
Ron: "What'd he say?"  
  
Draco: "Dorm rooms smell like sweat socks."  
  
Skippy-the-squirrel: "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp! Erep! Peeerrep! Ueeeeerp! Erp erup purep ererep!"  
  
Draco: "That's better."  
  
Ron: "What?"  
  
Draco: "He knows a way out."  
  
Skippy-the-squirrel: *spots Ron* "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! ER EPPY EEP EPPETTY! PEERPEES! PEEEIUR! ERP ERPPY EPPY PER!"  
  
Draco: *gasp* "Bad Skippy! Bad!"  
  
Ron: "What'd he say?"  
  
Draco: "He just cussed you out in squirrelish-"  
  
Hermione: "Squirrelish, the language of love."  
  
Harry: "Uh-uh. It's the language of doves."  
  
Ron: "What?"  
  
Harry: "Look." *takes out a book called: So you want to be a fangirl* "It says right here: If the train leaves at twelve o'clock and the other train leaves at twelve o'clock on the same track, heading straight for each other then squirrelish is actually a language. But if you are in the lair of a giant deadly spider it is the language of love. If you are in the lair of a giant deadly spider and it's right behind you, about to eat you, it's the language of doves. See?"  
  
Ron: "There's not a giant deadly spi-" *gets picked up by a giant deadly spider* "Crud."  
  
*At Hogwarts (this sign was about $50 so praise it.PRAISE IT!)*  
  
Fred: *plotting against George* "No, that isn't right." *crosses out something on a piece of paper* "Aha!"  
  
Katie: "What's that?"  
  
Fred: "I'm plotting to over throw George."  
  
Katie: "Cool, can I help?"  
  
Fred: "Sure."  
  
Katie: *looks at the plan* "We can use my Invisibility Map and the Marauders Cloak!"  
  
Fred: "Riiiight, come on! George's in.Lorien!"  
  
*Where George is*  
  
George: "I think we took a wrong turn in Fangorn."  
  
Sirius: "How can you tell?"  
  
George: "Cause we're in a Cat World."  
  
Sirius: "How do you know that?"  
  
George: *points at a huge flashy sign with a cat on it that says: Welcome to Cat World*  
  
Sirius: "Oh."  
  
Legolas: *walks up* "Is this Rivendale?"  
  
George: "No."  
  
Legolas: "Darn it!" *walks off*  
  
*In the spider pit*  
  
Harry: *big watery puppy-dog eyes* "Fluffy!" *runs toward the spider in slow motion*  
  
Fluffy: *big watery puppy-dog eyes, all 8* "Food!" *runs at Harry in slow motion*  
  
Hermione: "Taking to long!" *presses fast forward on the remote, the buttons obviously stuck because Harry and Fluffy run back and forth* "Argh."  
  
Ron: *Fluffy drops him* "See ya!"  
  
Hermione: "You can't just leave Harry!"  
  
Ron: "Why not?"  
  
Hermione: "He owes me a Good Charlotte CD!"  
  
Draco: *fixes the remote and Fluffy eats Harry*  
  
Ron: "Can we leave him now?"  
  
Hermione: *jumps down Fluffy's throat* "Forward, brave maidens of Norse mythology!"  
  
Draco: *follows* "Come on, Weasley the Weasel!"  
  
Ron: "See ya." *starts to walk off, but Fluffy lunges and swallows him*  
  
*Where George is*  
  
George: "Another wrong turn."  
  
Legolas: "Is this Rivendale?"  
  
George: *points at a sign* "No, this is Riverdale."  
  
Legolas: "Darn it!" *walks off*  
  
Sirius: "Dude!"  
  
Legolas: "What?"  
  
Sirius: "I got a map of Middle Earth."  
  
George: "Why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
Sirius: *shrug*  
  
Legolas: "Where are you going?"  
  
George: "Lorien."  
  
Legolas: "Why?"  
  
Sirius: "Good Charlotte CD."  
  
Legolas: "Don't bother. They're sold out. Rivendale is never sold out."  
  
George: "Come on then. TO RIVERDALE!"  
  
Sirius & Legolas: "RIVENDALE!"  
  
*Lorien*  
  
Katie: "I thought you said George was here."  
  
Fred: "I lied. I just wanted some Swedish Chocolate."  
  
Katie: "But this is Lorien, not Sweden."  
  
Fred: "Yeah, there's that." *walks up to a counter* "I would like some of your best Swedish Chocolate."  
  
Elf: "But this is Lorien."  
  
Fred: "So?"  
  
Elf: "Here's your order."  
  
Fred: "Thanks!"  
  
*Inside Fluffy*  
  
Harry: "Ewwwwwwwww. You can't see anything."  
  
Hermione: "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"  
  
Skippy: "Eepy eep epopee."  
  
Draco: "Ha!"  
  
Ron: "What'd he say?"  
  
Draco: "Fluffy needs to learn house-keeping."  
  
Skippy: "Epepepepepepepepepe!"  
  
Ron: "Translate."  
  
Draco: "He knows a way out."  
  
Skippy: crunch  
  
Draco: "Ew."  
  
Ron: "What?"  
  
Harry: "You got something on your shoe."  
  
Ron: "What?"  
  
Draco: "You stepped on Skippy."  
  
Skippy's Ghost: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! ER EPPY EEP EPPETTY! PEERPEES! PEEEIUR! ERP ERPPY EPPY PER!"  
  
Ron: "He just cussed me out again, didn't he?"  
  
Draco: "Yep."  
  
*In Rivendale*  
  
Legolas, George and Sirius have cornered Elrond.  
  
Legolas: "Where is it?"  
  
Elrond: "Who's asking?"  
  
George: "Santa's last toy was donated to feeding wolves."  
  
Elrond: "This way."  
  
*In Cat World*  
  
Dog Sergeant: "What are we here for?"  
  
Dog Soldiers: "Kill the Cats!"  
  
Dog Sergeant: "Why should we do this?"  
  
Dog Soldiers: "Their just puffed-up fur balls."  
  
Dog Sergeant: "Why are we in this story?"  
  
Dog Soldiers: "The narrator's living off a sugar rush!"  
  
Cat Sergeant: "What are we here for?"  
  
Cat Soldiers: "To get revenge."  
  
Cat Sergeant: "Why should we do this?"  
  
Cat Soldiers: "Dogs ate our litter boxes." *hopping up and down cause they gotta go*  
  
Cat Sergeant: "Why are we in this story?"  
  
Cat Soldiers: "Cause the narrator hasn't slept in five days and is living off Sprite Remix."  
  
*You know when you drink to much Sprite and you see running water and.*  
  
Fred: *hopping up and down* "I gotta go!"  
  
Katie: "There's a bathroom over there."  
  
Fred: "Never mind."  
  
Katie: "Ew."  
  
*In Rivendale*  
  
George: "Cool."  
  
Sirius: *jumping on couch in a secret room full of CDs* "Whee!"  
  
Legolas: *shuffling through CDs* "Eminem. Shakira. Jimmy Eat World. Good Charlotte. This place rocks."  
  
Sirius: "Put on the Jimmy Eat World!"  
  
Speakers: "It just takes some time."  
  
Sirius: *misses the couch* splat "Ouch.I love this song!" *shakes his butt back and forth*  
  
George: "Disturbing."  
  
*You know how Harry screamed: Where's Voldymort?, yeah, well, here you go.*  
  
*In a karaoke bar*  
  
Voldemort: "Grave digger! When you dig my grave, can you make it shallow, so that I can feel the raaaain."  
  
Judges:*hold up cards* 10, 9.5, 8.9, OUT FOR LUNCH  
  
*Anyway*  
  
*Inside Fluffy*  
  
*At Skippy's Funeral*  
  
Hermione: Sound the bugle now. Play it just for me. As the seasons change Remember how I used to be. Now I can't go on. I can't even start. I've got nothing left. Just an empty heart. I'm a soldier. Wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me. Leave me lying here. Or lead me away. Sound the bugle now. Tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know That leads to anywhere. And without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark. Lay right down and decide Not to go on. Then from on high. Somewhere in the distance. There's a voice that calls:  
  
Remember who you are. If you loose yourself Your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight. Remember who you are. You're a soldier now. Fighting in a battle To be free once more. Yeah, that's worth fighting for!  
  
Everyone and Skippy's Ghost: *stare*  
  
Hermione: "What?"  
  
*Where George is (don't you love this sign?)*  
  
*In the secret room*  
  
Sirius: "Put on the All-American- Rejects!"  
  
Legolas: *flips through until he finds them* "Here you go!"  
  
Speakers: Days swiftly come and go. I'm dreaming of her. She's seeing other guys. Emotions the stir."  
  
George: "WHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
O 


	3. And then it was like, you know

*In Ancient Rome*  
  
Harry: "Why aren't we inside Fluffy?"  
  
Hermione: *screams* "Run for you pathetic lives! We're in a Gladiator arena!"  
  
Lion: "Growl power baby!"  
  
Draco: *in the stands being glomped by the emperor's daughter* "Help! Help, I'm being glomped by the emperor's daughter!"  
  
Skippy: "Ski.ski.skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.."  
  
Hermione: "Skippy talked!"  
  
Skippy: "Shut up and run!"  
  
Harry: *from inside the lion's stomach* "Go Skippy!"  
  
Skippy: *takes out a TV* "Eat this you mangy cat!" *hits the lion with a TV*  
  
Draco: "Where's Harry?"  
  
Skippy: "THE LION ATE HIM!"  
  
Harry: *roasting marshmallows on a fire* "Look, Mommy!"  
  
Some-lady-in-the-audience-named-Mommy: "Nooo! Don't burn yourself Son!"  
  
A-hairy-fugitive -sitting-next-to-Harry-named-Son: "Huh?"  
  
TV: *turns on playing an evil video that shows horses and scary stuff that kills people*  
  
Lady-on-TV: "Heeeeeelp!"  
  
Announcer voice: "Aaaaand we'll be right back to the movie from The Ring in a few minutes!"  
  
Harry: "Liar! You show more commercials than the Commercial channel!*starts crying* Why do people always lie to me!?!"  
  
TV: *an evil girl comes out and starts killing Harry while screaming* "I know, man!"  
  
Hermione: *dressed like a ring master from a circus show* "That's all for now you metal coated freaks!" 


	4. You know, this chapter might seem bad, b...

*Where George Is*  
  
George: *bored* "We need to spice up the story."  
  
Sirius: "Yeah. That last chapter put the story to shame!"  
  
Legolas: *headphones on* "Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former love. Can you help me find a way to carry on again? Dreams cast into the sky-"  
  
Sirius: *screaming* "DUUUUUUUUUUDE!"  
  
Legolas: *still got headphones on, switching songs* " OOOOOOOooooooooooo- ooooooooooooooohw! Him and her, life is turned. The day I knew you would leave, I could barely breath! Can you hear me scream- Hey! Who messed with the music?"  
  
George: *swinging earphone plug* "Let's ride forth to yonder stage and singeth the song of sweet goodness."  
  
Sirius and Legolas: ^ ^ "Huh?"  
O O  
___  
  
George: "Let's turn up the volume and rock Middle Earth."  
  
Sirius: "Oh."  
  
*Where Voldemort Is*  
  
Voldemort: *playing hide-and-go-seek with himself* "One, two, three.um.what was it?.Oh yeah! V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t! That's how you spell my name teacher!"  
  
Ministry Officer who just happened to be walking by: "You're under arrest for stealing my donut! And all that other stuff nobody cares about."  
  
Voldemort: *hops in the overweight officer's lap* "It's Santa! I want a pony, and an octopus, and a Barbie playhouse, and a Sponge Bob watch, and a Harry Potter pillow, and."  
  
*On a stage*  
  
George: *points to his band: Sirius on drums, Legolas on vocals, Draco on backup vocals and electric guitar, himself on two handed guitar* "We are now known as the Radioactive Rabbits!"  
  
Fangirls.and Harry:*screaming even if they don't even know who the Radioactive Rabbits are* "I love you George!"  
  
Ron and Fred: "Show off."  
  
The Emperor's Daughter from the last chapter: "I love you Draco!"  
  
Lily Evans: *like Sirius, she's sort of a younger version* "I love you Sirius!"  
  
James: *also younger* "Git."  
  
Radioactive Rabbits: *start playing Your Star*  
  
She screams when I'm away. She's been gone before. I worry all the time, Why worry anymore? Now I go away, Now I know, today. I picked out your star. Turned night to day. A simple whisper from your voice, And I fade away. You wish for love, You push me away. Your love for me was everything I need, The air I breath. She, now she's all alone. Her eyes they drown in tears. Their love was meant to last. She is blind with fear. Now I go away. Now I know, today. I picked out your star. Turned night to day. A simple whisper from your voice, And I fade away. You wish for love. You push me away. Your love for me was everything I need The air I breath. Leave me be. Now I'm free. Love reflecting everything. You want space. I need you to help me see this through. There she goes. There she goes. There she goes. Now I go away. Now I know, today. I picked out your star. Turned night to day. A simple whisper from your voice, And I fade away. You wish for love. You push me away. Your love for me was everything I need The air I breath. Now I go away. Now I know, today. I picked out your star. Turned night to day. A simple whisper from your voice, And I fade away. You wish for love. You push me away. Your love for me was everything I need The air I breath. *bow*  
  
Fangirls and Harry: "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
Lily and Emperor's Daughter: "We love you!"  
  
ME  
  
Draco and Sirius: *throw a rose*  
  
*Note: I'm someone disguised as an Emperor's daughter*  
  
Ron: "Grrrrrr."  
  
Fred: "Grrrrrrrrrr."  
  
James: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
*It turns out Skippy had been playing the keyboard sooo.*  
  
Jippsy: *an attractive female squirrel* "Go Skippy! Go!"  
  
Skippy: *melts into a puddle*  
  
Jippsy: *puts him in a bucket labeled: Boyfriend #124, and takes him home*  
  
Hermione: "I love you Legolas!"  
  
Legolas: "Not in the obsessive steal your clothes and stalk you kind of way right?"  
  
Hermione: *fingers crossed as she nudges a book called How To Stalk Legolas and some of his clothes under a rock with her foot* "Of course not!"  
  
Legolas: "Will you go out with me?"  
  
Hermione: "Yay!"  
  
Legolas: "By the way, have you seen my shirt?" *doesn't have one on*  
  
Hermione: *glances at the rock, his shirt is poking out* "Nope."  
  
Draco: *walking with the Emperor' Daughter: her name is Khelek* "Will you go out with me?"  
  
Khelek: "Aren't you supposed to be slightly insane?"  
  
Draco: "Well, yes."  
  
Khelek: "Sure!"  
  
Draco: "Yay!"  
  
James: *Talking to Lily* "Will you go out with me?"  
  
Lily: *slaps him* "I had to marry you! Give me one break from your constant nagging! Let me go out with someone who has something in his head besides a picture of a monkey opening a coconut!"  
  
James:*fingers crossed* "That's not all I have in my head!"  
  
Sirius: "Give it up, mate!"  
  
Jack Sparrow: "That's my line!"  
  
Khelek: "Jack!"  
  
Jack: "Coming!" *runs over and everybody starts playing volleyball*  
  
Fred: "I have the pooooower!" *turns into a retarded super zero in a loin cloth*  
  
Everybody: *cover eyes* "It burns!"  
  
Fred: "Oops!" *covers up blushing and runs off*  
  
Hermione: *rolling on the ground laughing* "It's hilarious!"  
  
Legolas: "What?"  
  
Hermione: "The part about that thing."  
  
Legolas: "What thing?"  
  
Harry: "You know, that thing about that thing."  
  
Legolas: "Huh?"  
  
Voldemort: *suddenly there* "That thing!"  
  
Legolas: "WHAT!?!"  
  
George: *pats him on the back* "Let it go, mate."  
  
Hermione: *singing* "That thing, that thing, that thi-I-I-ing!"  
  
A/N: That thing about obsessive following and stealing clothes is why Legolas wouldn't go out with me. 


End file.
